


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by krestelagin



Series: Tales from the Special Branch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nudity, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krestelagin/pseuds/krestelagin
Summary: Однажды увидев Гарри Поттера обнаженным в душевых Аврората, Драко не может перестать думать о нем.





	Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Get You Out of My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826184) by [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme). 



> Original Author: Femme (femmequixotic)  
> Original betas: sassy-cissa and noeon 
> 
> Хочу выразить благодарность Femme и noeon за разрешение перевести эту замечательную историю, и моей бете Atari за исправление неточностей и приведение перевода в более элегантный, с точки зрения русского языка, вид.

1

Драко бежит по Холборн-стрит, кроссовки шлепают по влажному тротуару, рваное дыхание – прерывистый поток белых облачков в холодном февральском воздухе. Его волосы, длиной до подбородка, заправлены под вязаную шапку, а звук ранних утренних лондонских улиц заглушается измененной версией Чар Неслышимости, создавая вокруг ушей небольшие воздушные карманы, заменяющие шум транспорта и тротуаров на "Завтрак-шоу" Всемирной Магической Службы Новостей. Он не особенно интересуется бессмысленной болтовней, но музыка помогает ему каждое утро пробегать три мили от своей квартиры возле Риджент-парка до Учебного Центра Авроров, скрытого под сводами Барбикана.

Пересекая Чартерхаус-стрит, он чувствует острую режущую боль в легких. "Странные Сестры" в ушах исчезают и заменяются последним синглом "Завороженного". Драко бежит быстрее, словно ускорение собственного тела может помочь ему избежать этого кошачьего концерта. Он срывает шапку с головы, разрушая Чары. Ворота Смитфилд-Маркета уже, даже в сером мраке рассвета, открыты, и Драко уворачивается от выползающего на улицу грузовика, чей дородный водитель, наполовину высунувшись в окно, орет на него.

Блейз насмехается над ним за его ежедневные пробежки, но, с точки зрения Драко, Блейз может идти к черту. Это в нем достаточно крови Вейлы, так что ему никогда не придется беспокоиться о лишнем весе. А вот Драко происходит из длинной череды упитанных Малфоев, не считая его отца, и он слишком тяжело работал, чтобы достичь своего теперешнего положения в Аврорате, чтобы позволить себе физически расслабиться. На мгновение он задумывается о том, чтобы сбегать за теплым чаем и горячим завтраком. Хотя лучше не надо. В половине девятого у него сеанс по защитному рукопашному бою, и последнее, что ему нужно - это жир в животе, когда Хардвик бросит его на маты в сотый раз. Вместо этого - горячий душ, чтобы разогреться, а затем он явится в комиссариат за миской каши и кружкой черной жижи, которую авроры по недоразумению именуют «кофе».

Драко видит грубые линии Барбикана на улице через Олдерсгейт - три темно-коричневые башни с бетонными балконами, стремящиеся к темным облакам, приглушенные квадраты света, пробивающегося сквозь ряды грязных окон, когда Лондонский Сити начинает просыпаться и готовиться к предстоящему дню. Светлые волосы лезут Драко в глаза; он откидывает их, его шапка все еще зажата в руке. Шесть лет он боролся за то, чтобы стать аврором, еле продравшись через первые несколько лет тренировок с Блейзом и Пэнси рядом с ним. Никто не хотел их там; Драко думает, что если бы не Бертрам Обри, остальные инструкторы выбили бы их оттуда в течение месяца. Слизеринцев не приветствовали после войны. Им не доверяли. Но Берти вступился за них, сказав, что сам будет тренером, особенно если Главный Аврор Робардс решил их привести. Никто не мог спорить с ним; он был награжден орденом Мерлина второго класса самим Шеклболтом, когда Драко вернулся в Хогвартс и закончил восьмой год вместе с Пэнси. Все, что интересовало Берти - почему они захотели пройти через это; он был доволен, когда Драко сказал, что ему кажется, что им есть что доказать, всем троим. Не самый красноречивый ответ, но понятный для Берти.

Теперь Драко снова вызвали на тренировки, вместе с Блейзом, так что он вернулся в Барбикан на трехмесячный курс и специализацию. Это было предложением Шеклболта, о чем Робардс и сообщил им обоим шесть недель назад, когда пришел приказ; даже сам Главный Аврор не мог возражать против вмешательства министра.

Движение замедляется на светофоре, и Драко рискует, бросившись через четыре полосы, несмотря на резкие гудки и раздраженных водителей. Он подумывает махнуть в их сторону палочкой; ничего серьезного, всего лишь одно-два механических Проклятия, которые исчезнут при смене света, но Робардс плохо смотрит на вмешательство Аврора в дела магглов, а Драко должен хранить свою репутацию незапятнанной. Он подозревает, что благодаря отцу это будет его мантра на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Имя Малфоев было опозорено, и шаг влево-шаг вправо от идеального поведения, даже случайно, означает косые взгляды и ропот в КПЗ, затихающие каждый раз, как он проходит мимо. Драко, в общем-то, привык к этому, он научился держать язык за зубами и опускать голову - навыки, которых он никогда не имел в школе. Он считает, что жизнь способна изменить людей. Он никогда даже не думал о профессии аврора, до самого конца восьмого года, когда Робардс приехал в Хогварц, чтобы поговорить со студентами, сдавшими все свои экзамены на исключительно высокие оценки. Он был одним из них, как и Пэнси. Оба сидели в глубине офиса МакГонагалл, молча и настороженно, стараясь не привлекать внимания. На восьмой год обучения они познали ценность незаметности. Сокурсники не хотели их возвращения в школу; они услышали не один, произнесенный шепотом, вопрос о том, почему они не были брошены в Азкабан вместе с остальной частью армии Темного Лорда.

Робардс, однако, остановил их после разговора. Он считал, что их оценки были идеальными для авроров; думали ли они об этом? Он не прочь сделать своего рода политическое заявление, взяв их на обучение; он объяснил это четко. После окончания Хогварца было не так много вариантов, по крайней мере, для слизеринцев, перед которыми захлопывалась дверь за дверью. Для того, чтобы согласиться, потребовалось всего лишь напиться несколько вечеров подряд в "Трех метлах" с Блейзом. Если их примут в Аврорат, если Робардс действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, тогда они пойдут на тренировки. Они не думали, что Робардс их примет. Они ошибались.

Барбикан нависает над Драко, как огромная пятнистая жаба, все еще скользкая после вчерашнего дождя. Он поворачивает за угол рядом с фитнесс-клубом, где солидные мужчины и женщины из финансовых учреждений Сити пыхтят на множестве беговых дорожек, выстроившихся вдоль окна. Драко никогда не понимал магглов. Почему не пробежаться навстречу ветру вместо глупого отрешенного взгляда на мир сквозь мутное стекло?

Мышцы Драко горят, но он не останавливается, пока не добирается до грязной коричневой двери, скрытой за толстой, тяжелой бетонной колонной. Он вытаскивает из кармана карточку и постукивает ею по двери. Она со скрипом открывается, и Драко незаметно скрывается в мягком теплом фойе Учебного Центра. Портреты Главных Авроров последних ста лет, висящие на стене, хмурятся, глядя на него. Портрет Скримджера в самом конце, и сердитый взгляд, которым он одаривает проходящего мимо Драко, мог бы напугать, однако Драко провел семь лет под наблюдением Северуса Снейпа и вполне способен игнорировать неодобрительные взгляды.

Еще рано, и в здании почти ни души. Из какого-то кабинета до Драко доносится тихий шорох Копирующих Чар, скорее всего, инструктор собирает материал на утреннюю сессию для новобранцев. У Драко в квартире еще сохранились две полные полки с конспектами, касающимися всего: от правильных процедур ареста до истории Британского Магического Закона.

Изгибы и повороты тусклых серых коридоров уже привычны; в них он провел львиную долю трех лет обучения, прежде чем был допущен до полевой практики. Он спускается по лестнице вниз к тренажерному залу инструкторов и его блаженным горячим душевым. Одним из важных преимуществ прохождения экзамена в Аврорат является привилегия использовать хорошие душевые в Учебном Центре; по крайней мере, Драко так считает. Больше нет грязных, всегда холодных душевых для новобранцев; вместо этого у него чистые полотенца и приличное мыло. Пэнси говорит, что женские душевые еще лучше, с хорошим шампунем и пеной, пахнущими, как лето в Провансе.

На полпути через пустой зал для спарринга Драко уже начинает раздеваться, потянув за капюшон над головой. Его рабочая одежда лежит в кармане, уменьшенная и упакованная в подаренный матерью кожаный вещевой мешок. Он бросает его на ближайшую скамью в раздевалке. Там уже слышен звук льющейся воды, и Драко хмурится. Ему не нравится, когда кто-то другой успевает до него. Отчасти это вопрос гордости - Драко лез из кожи вон на протяжении многих лет, чтобы заниматься больше часов, чем кто-либо еще в его команде, и он не хочет останавливаться сейчас - а отчасти чистый прагматизм. Общие душевые - опасное место, когда вас недолюбливают; нагота, стены с плиткой и гладкие полы плохо сочетаются со стычками. Когда он пришел в качестве нового рекрута, то четыре месяца скрывал синяки. Не то, что он может протестовать. Не особенно. Не то, чтобы они с Винсом и Грегом не делали то же самое в Хогварце. В первый год он послал письмо с извинениями Деннису Криви. Оно было возвращено порванным в клочья.

Драко останавливается у входа в душевую, полотенце обернуто вокруг пояса. Пар окутывает его. Сквозь него он видит спину человека, длинную и худую, мышцы, напрягающиеся под гладкой кожей, когда тот проводит руками по мокрым волосам. Вода льется из душа, струится по его плечам, сбегает ручейками по его спине. Он сдвигается; его задница твердая и круглая, с ямочками как раз в правильных местах для того, чтобы у Драко перехватило дыхание. Она высокая, загорелая и чертовски роскошная.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Драко трахался – или, точнее, был трахнут. В действительности даже больше. Больше года назад Николас захлопнул за собой дверь квартиры Драко, и даже те отношения продолжались только с Пасхи до Хэллоуина. Драко не может оторвать глаз от человека в душе. Он как раз во вкусе Драко: хорошо сложен, темноволос и с чертовски совершенной задницей, которую Драко хочет раздвинуть, вдавливаясь внутрь, вода льется на кожу, плитка остужает ладони, когда он толкается вперед...

Драко отступает, потрясенный прокатившейся по нему волной желания. Человек слегка поворачивается, и Драко видит мягкий изгиб его расслабленного члена, румяного и влажного в гнезде темных кудрей. Вода капает с кончика и разбрызгивается по полу. Член у мужчины большой, в рот еле влезет, и Драко представляет себе, как он будет набухать под его губами, как долго он может расти под его языком, отодвигающим мягкую оболочку крайней плоти. Это все, что он может делать, спрятавшись за шкафчиками и удерживая себя от того, чтобы броситься вперед и опуститься на колени.

Мысль о стычках тоже удерживает его. В Аврорате не слишком любят геев, это он очень хорошо знает. Говорят, что это не имеет значения, но это не так, когда вы заходите в комнату, подобную этой. Это уже достаточно плохо – нарваться на косые взгляды и хмурые лица только из-за имени, не говоря уже о рваном шраме, который уродует его левую руку там, где когда-то была Темная Метка, уничтоженная благодаря ночи пьянства и ненадлежащему использованию одного (или двадцати...) Диффиндо. Он не хочет, чтобы в его адрес бормотали _"гомик"_ или _"извращенец"_ , а кулаки и сапоги снова врезались в его тело.

Мужчина встряхивает головой, и капли воды разлетаются по душевой. Одна из них падает на голое плечо Драко. Она теплая и пахнет миндальным мылом. Мужчина поворачивается, поднимая голову, его глаза закрываются от потока воды.

Гарри Поттер.

Горло Драко сжимается. Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Его взгляд падает на член Поттера, теперь прекрасно видный, изогнутый и касающийся загорелого бедра. Драко хочет его настолько, что уже не может этого вынести. Его собственный член набухает, и Драко не может позволить Поттеру увидеть это, не может позволить - именно Поттеру - узнать реакцию Драко на его тело.

И это всего лишь чертово тело.

Это все.

По крайней мере, это то, что Драко говорит себе, когда отходит назад и хватает свою одежду и вещевой мешок со скамейки в раздевалке. Со взмахом палочки на нем оказывается достаточно одежды, чтобы прикрыть его в общественных местах Центра. Внезапно холодные душевые в спортзале новобранцев кажутся не такими уж и страшными.

Он убегает, дверь в раздевалку захлопывается за ним.

 

2

"Что, черт возьми, Поттер делает в Лондоне?" - Драко ставит свой поднос на стол энергичнее, чем нужно. Он ничего не может с этим поделать; мысли о мускулистой спине Поттера и о его восхитительной заднице мучили его все чертово утро. "Разве он не должен быть в Лихтенштейне?"

"Разве не в Брюгге?" - Блейз отрывает взгляд от своего увядшего салата, когда Драко садится напротив него; на лице Блейза рассеянный интерес, с его вилки свисают липкие листочки. В последнее время еда в министерстве была дерьмовой; до Драко дошли слухи, что эльфы снова недовольны.

"Люксембург" - говорит Пэнси из-за книги _"Судебная патология рыцарей"_ , ее голос заглушается сэндвичем с креветками. Последние два года она готовилась стать частью команды магов-криминалистов, и Драко привык к ней, завтракающей и обедающей рядом со всякими мрачными текстами, разложенными на столе. Она опускает книгу и смотрит на него. В уголке ее рта крошечное пятнышко майонеза, но Драко не осмеливается указать на это. "Поттер был на каком-то интернациональном задании в Генеральном Секретариате. Обмен информацией о методах международной полицейской деятельности или какая-то похожая чушь".

Драко тычет вилкой в сероватый кусок цыпленка на тарелке; вилка мнется – цыпленок оказывается прочнее. Кем бы ни был тот, кто разозлил эльфов на этот раз, ему стоит поскорее извиниться. Он нуждается в надлежащем завтраке, спасибо. "Ну, теперь он вернулся". В ответ на поднятую бровь Пэнси он пожимает плечами. "Видел его сегодня в душевых Центра".

Бровь Пэнси поднимается выше, раздражая Драко. "Отстань" - огрызается он. Он чувствует, как его лицо горит; он все еще представляет тело Поттера под струями воды. В животе при этих мыслях все переворачивается, и все, что хочется сделать - это броситься в туалет и дрочить до кровавых мозолей. Сегодня утром он убил полчаса, пока стоял под холодной водой, пытаясь смягчить член; но он решительно отказывается позволить Поттеру влиять на него. Или, по крайней мере, это то, что он говорит самому себе. Глубоко внутри, он боится, что, если он начнет дрочить от мыслей о совершенном голом теле Поттера, он никогда не остановится.

"Я ничего не сказала". Пэнси касается рта салфеткой. Майонез исчезает. Каким-то образом ее малиновая помада остается неповрежденной.

"Ты собиралась". Курица еще более невкусная, чем Драко мог себе представить. Ему едва удается проглотить кусок, не подавившись.

Пэнси откидывается на спинку стула. Ее темные волосы стянуты в узел на затылке, как того требуют стандарты аврора. Серьезность ей к лицу, так же, как и синяя мантия, которую она носит, когда работает в лаборатории. "Ну, в самом деле, ты, Поттер, душ? Звучит, как ожившая влажная фантазия школьника".

"Иди к черту" - говорит Драко, но это не всерьез. Хотя, возможно, и да. Немного. Пэнси всегда умела влезть к нему в душу в самое неподходящее время. Её карий взгляд чуть более острый, чуть более знающий, чем Драко хотелось бы. Он знает, что он обманывает ее не больше, чем самого себя.

Блейз фыркает. "Однако она не ошибается. Не то, что ты не представлял его себе. Мне нужно напомнить тебе большую часть нашего времени в Хогварце?"

Не в первый раз Драко чувствует благодарность за большое свободное пространство, которое большинство других авроров все еще оставляет вокруг их стола. Не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы не быть подслушанным, особенно со скрипом столовых приборов по тарелкам, не говоря уже о разговорах вокруг них.

"Просто нелепое школьное увлечение" - говорит Драко, втыкая нож в куриную грудку. Нож царапает тарелку, и он вздрагивает. "Кроме того, в какой-то момент каждый увлекается Поттером. Разве вы не читали газет? Очевидно, в наши дни это обязательное условие для существования - быть влюбленным в святого Поттера". Он знает, что у него раздраженный голос, и это еще больше досаждает ему. Но он не может ничего поделать. Поттер всегда его раздражал, и Драко не может стерпеть того факта, что никогда не был способен находиться рядом с Поттером и _не_ знать об этом. Даже во время войны, в ту ночь, когда Поттера приволокли в поместье, Драко знал, что это он. Как он мог не знать? Каким бы опухшим и искаженным не было лицо Поттера, Драко все равно узнал его черты. В конце концов, он много лет изучал его. Его отец так и не простил ему тот момент слабости, ту инстинктивную потребность во что бы то ни стало защитить Поттера, но он может катиться к черту. Драко прожил много лет под влиянием ужасных жизненных выборов Люциуса. Мысль об отце бесит его еще больше, и на друзей он смотрит хмуро. "Кроме того, это не то, что вы оба не говорили, что трахнулись бы с ним". Он отказывается от мерзкой курятины и накалывает вместо этого сморщенный жареный картофель. Это ненамного более съедобно.

"Виновато то дешевое вино, которое ты наливал нам тогда", - говорит Пэнси, но уголок ее рта изгибается.

Драко удостаивает её язвительного взгляда. "Это был Пойяк, ты, примитивная". Пэнси просто откусывает еще один аккуратный кусочек сэндвича.

"Ну, один раз я бы вколотил его в ближайший матрас - или поднял бы задницу для него, если он предпочитает так". Блейз отодвигает от себя тарелку. "Кем бы он ни был, он очень хорошо сложен". Он смотрит на Драко. "Что именно ты видел в душе? Правда ли, что он висит, как ..."

"Блейз", - говорит Пэнси со вздохом. "Не надо".

Вспышка гнева пронзает Драко, яркая и быстрая. Он очень хорошо знает это выражение на лице Блейза, и если он не остановит его, то в конце концов застукает Блейза с членом в восхитительном рту Поттера. Это уже случалось раньше с парнями, которых мимоходом упоминал Драко, и он не думает, что может просто отмахнуться от этого - что беспокоит его больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он указывает своей вилкой на Блейза. "Держи свой член подальше от него, развратник".

Блейз моргает, затем хмурится, маленькая борозда образуется между его безупречно ухоженными бровями. Он проводит рукой по своим коротко остриженным темным волосам. "Мерлиновы шары, ты действительно хотел бы немного туда-сюда с Поттером, не так ли?"

"Заткнись". Драко бросает вилку на поднос и вытирает руки низкокачественной салфеткой. Хорошие салфетки вы получаете только в столовой начальства. Вероятно, Поттер сейчас там, ублюдок, вежливо общается с Робардсом и Шеклболтом.

"Нет" - говорит Блейз, качая головой. "Это безумие, ты это знаешь. Ты и он? Меня не волнует, была ли та змея на твоем предплечье достаточно изрезана с точки зрения авроров. Она все еще там, под шрамами, и если ты пройдешь где-нибудь рядом с Поттером, то почувствуешь себя как на наковальне Гефеста".

Драко наклоняется вперед. "Думаешь, я не знаю? Цирцея, ты идиот. В мои первые два года здесь из меня выбивали дерьмо. Я знаю, когда нужно уходить, особенно когда это связано со святым Поттером".

Пэнси хлопает рукой по столу, заставляя посуду на подносе Драко подпрыгнуть. Несколько голов поворачиваются к ним, но быстро отводят взгляды. Большинство в Министерстве хотели бы притвориться, что их не существует, несмотря на Робардса и Шеклболта. Драко сидит, сгорбившись. Ему не нравится быть в центре внимания. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

"Хватит, вы, оба" - говорит Пэнси, ее голос тихий, но резкий. Блеск в ее глазах не позволяет спорить. "Вы, идиоты, спорите о чертовом _Поттере_ , ради Мерлина". Ее губы искривляются. "Я имею в виду, _реально"_.

Блейз дарит ей полуулыбку. "Глупо, не так ли?"

"Да". Пэнси чувствует отвращение. "Честно говоря, Драко можно простить; Поттер был предметом его ненависти и сексуальной фантазией с момента начала полового созревания. Можно ожидать от него идиотского поведения, особенно в тот день, когда он сумел бросить запретный взгляд на Избранного. Он не в себе, и почему бы и нет? Хотя, если быть честной, я думала, что он сидел в засадах в душевых Квиддича в школе ..."

"Я обиделся" - угрюмо сообщает Драко. "У меня в школе были более важные дела, чем попытки увидеть член Поттера".

Пэнси игнорирует его, поворачиваясь к Блейзу. "Тем не менее, я требую от вас лучшего вкуса".

"Справедливо". Блейз бросает вилку в салатницу. Он смотрит на Драко. "Даулиш хочет, чтобы мы пришли на Вересковую Пустошь сегодня днем. Чедвик слышал слухи, что мы будем практиковать какой-то новый вариант Чар Невидимости, который изобрели Неописуемые".

Это немного подбадривает Драко. Он всегда интересуется новыми Чарами, и особенно ему нравятся варианты Неописуемых. Они не боятся пробовать заклинания, которые могут быть немного на теневой стороне закона. Во всяком случае, всё лучше, чем обнажать душу, или, по крайней мере, либидо своим лучшим друзьям.

Слизеринцы могут быть порочными - и не только в постели.

 

3

Драко последним аппарирует с Пустоши обратно в учебный центр; ему хочется предпринять еще одну, последнюю попытку попробовать новые Чары Невидимости. Даулиш на дневной тренировке довел всех до взмыленного состояния, пока они пытались спрятаться среди ветвей Спрингеттсова Древа и на Дуэльном Плацу без того, чтобы их Чары были обнаружены или разрушены. Это было сложнее, чем кто-либо из них ожидал; в то время, как новые варианты становятся намного сильнее прежних, когда приходят в полное соответствие с теорией магии, они в то же время ненадежные и требуют большей концентрации для изучения. В какой-то момент Драко подумал, что ему это удалось, затем он заметил Поттера, стоящего рядом с Даулишем; его форменный аврорский плащ распахнут в самой что ни на есть не-форменной манере, мятая черная шерсть обшита красными инспекторскими знаками отличия, волосы взъерошены ветром, толстый оливково-зеленый шарф обернут вокруг шеи и послеполуденное солнце сверкает на круглых очках, когда он смеется над чем-то, сказанным Даулишем. Чары, которые Драко уже практически удались, соскользнули, оставив его уязвимым для Жалящего Заклятия Шаха, и теперь ему опять нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы сделать все правильно.

Поэтому он остается на Пустоши, когда все остальные, изможденные, возвращаются в Барбикан. Эти Чары просто чудовищны.

"Ты готов идти?" - спрашивает Блейз, но Драко только качает головой, откидываясь назад на ствол дерева. Он все еще смотрит на Поттера, погруженного в разговор с Даулишем и Праудфутом, его заместителем. Блейз прослеживает его взгляд и фыркает. "Скажи мне, что ты не пытаешься произвести впечатление на Поттера".

"Не будь смешным". Конечно, нет. Это было бы идиотизмом; даже Драко это знает. "Если мы не научимся этим Чарам, мы не пройдем следующий экзамен. Ты слышал Даулиша". Это благовидное оправдание, и Блейз знает, что Драко хочет карьерного роста в Аврорате. Только десять из них готовы к сертификации; если прежняя статистика сохранится, треть из них либо сгорит, либо вылетит с тренировок. Драко не намерен быть одним из них.

Блейз не выглядит убежденным. "Ты не обязан овладеть ими сегодня". Драко просто пожимает плечами, и Блейз вздыхает. "Ладно, не важно. Я пошел в душ, потом ребята собираются пропустить несколько стаканчиков в "Дырявом Котле". Присоединишься?"

"Позже". Он не придет, и Блейз это знает. Блейз, по крайней мере, предпринимает попытки общаться с другими. Это не всегда работает; не если они помнят, что он был отобран в "Слизерин", но у Блейза нет вообще никаких шансов, если появится Драко. Лучше ему не идти. На мгновение ему кажется, что Блейз может попытаться уговорить его, но вместо этого он просто кивает.

"Позвони мне, если захочешь", - говорит Блейз и исчезает с приглушенным треском.

Драко обертывает остатки заклинания вокруг себя, позволяя Чарам лечь на его плечи и покрыть его волосы. Он может чувствовать, как они слегка искрятся на его коже, и он дышит магией, погружаясь все глубже в тень дерева. Он смотрит, как Даулиш осматривает полигон, затем, довольный, что его люди ушли, подает руку Поттеру, прежде чем тот Деаппарирует. Поттер секунду колеблется, стоя спиной к Драко, его плащ накинут на широкие плечи, а затем он - просто клочок черного дыма, который исчезает, оставляя Драко одного.

После утренней пробежки это первый момент, когда Драко остается в одиночестве. Он садится на землю; под ладонями - холодный черный суглинок, и гниющие листья трескаются, когда он двигается. Чары держатся, когда Драко выдыхает, оставляя свой разум пустым. Наступают сумерки, и тени деревьев удлиняются вокруг него. Он не заморачивается с заклинанием утепления. Он не уверен, что сможет удержать его вместе с Чарами Невидимости, да и в любом случае ему нравится холодный воздух на коже. В такие моменты Пустошь напоминает ему Уилтшир, или, по крайней мере, Уилтс его детства, когда он бегал по лесу с Грегом и Винсом по пятам или лежал на берегу реки, отправляя маленькие веточки в плавание по Уайли.

На самом деле, Драко скучает по сельской местности. Не то, чтобы он не любил Лондон. Но он вырос не здесь, в отличие от Пэнси и Блейза. Это коренные лондонцы. Драко предпочитает спокойную пасторальную обстановку, а не мрачный серый камень столицы. Здесь, по крайней мере, он может на какой-то момент представить себе, что не находится в суматошном городе.

Он не знает, как долго он сидит. Уже почти стемнело, прежде чем он шевелится. Ему холодно, и он устал, но его ум снова становится ясным и спокойным. К его удивлению, его Чары все еще держатся. Драко держит их туго обернутыми вокруг него, когда он аппарирует обратно к Барбикану, просто чтобы посмотреть, получится ли. Они не соскальзывают; он проверяет это, когда спускается по ступенькам в спарринг-комнату. Почти все уже ушли, но те немногие, что задержались, даже не бросают на него второго взгляда.

Его самодовольство его погубит, в самом деле.

Душевые почти пусты; Драко слышит только два, возможно, три, работающих. Он стряхивает с себя одежду, даже не утруждаясь обернуть полотенце вокруг талии. Зачем, если его Чары Невидимости все еще действуют? В конце концов, никто не замечает его.

Он поворачивает за угол к дальнему ряду душевых. В этот час они почти всегда пусты, и вода будет теплее. Там работает только один душ; он, не подумав, бросает на него взгляд.

Поттер.

Драко спотыкается и опирается об стенку. На мгновение он думает, что его Чары Невидимости разрушились; когда он опять смотрит на Поттера, тот, кажется, глядит на Драко, но нет, это не так. Поттер двигается под струями воды. Он не видел его, осознает Драко с облегчением. Он проверяет Чары; все еще на месте.

Он знает, что должен двигаться дальше. Ему холодно, и он воняет потом после дневных упражнений. Но если Драко будет честен с самим собой, хоть ему этого и не хочется, он также прекрасно понимает, что мог бы аппарировать для душа и в свою квартиру. Он мог бы забрать свои вещи и на следующее утро; не было никакой необходимости возвращаться сюда. Втайне он надеялся, что это произойдет. Что у него будет еще один шанс увидеть Поттера, насладиться этой гладкой кожей на спине, сужающейся до изгиба задницы Поттера, разворотом его плеч, когда он намыливается.

Драко чувствует себя грязным; ему было бы противно, если бы кто-нибудь смотрел на него так же, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Поттер чертовски великолепен на фоне белых плиток, вода льется с него и собирается вокруг его ног. Драко благодарен Чарам Невидимости, когда прислоняется к стене. Та холодная и влажная, но ему все равно.

Поттер намыливает грудь, его широкая ладонь кружится по темным волосам. Он поворачивается к воде, достаточно, чтобы Драко мог видеть его аккуратные жесткие коричневые соски. Мыло капает с них и затем исчезает в ручейках воды, пробегающих по коже. Драко хочется поймать сосок между зубами, слегка трогая языком. Он задумывается, какой звук издал бы Поттер, стонал бы он или просто задыхался, погружая пальцы во влажные волосы Драко.

Еще один поворот, и Поттер стоит почти к нему лицом, его тело в самом центре душевой кабины. Драко не может оторвать от него взгляда, особенно когда рука Поттера спускается ниже по следам мыла. Пальцы останавливаются чуть выше густых волос у основания его члена, и Драко замирает. Член Поттера полутвердый, чуть приподнятый над бедром. Большой палец ерошит темные кудри, и он выдыхает, закрывает глаза и поднимает лицо к льющейся воде.

Драко знает, что он должен уйти. Это ужасная идея; если Поттер когда-нибудь узнает, что Драко наблюдал за ним таким – что ж. Он абсолютно уверен, что его время в Аврорате закончится. Но он все еще не может отвернуться.

Пальцы Поттера скользят вокруг его члена, а затем двигаются вдоль ствола, едва касаясь его. Раз. Другой. Каждое движение выталкивает головку сквозь венчик крайней плоти Поттера, и тут же возвращает ее назад, кончики пальцев дергают и скручивают, и он мягко вздыхает.

Черт, думает Драко. Это не то, что он никогда раньше не смотрел, как кто-то дрочит. Вы не можете провести свою юность в общежитии и не иметь некоторого представления о рукоблудных привычках других парней, и, кроме того, у него были сексуальные партнеры, доставлявшие ему удовольствие. Но все же, есть что-то в лице Поттера, когда кончик его пальца скользит по щели на кончике его члена, почти раскрывая её, что заставляет Драко содрогаться от желания. Он сжимает полотенце одной рукой, а другой крадется вперед, чтобы коснуться собственного члена. Он уже твердеет, глядя на кулак Поттера, медленно скользящий по стволу. Цирцея, Поттер его убивает. Он хочет быстрее, хочет, чтобы Поттер напрягся и дрожал, чтобы прижал свое тело к Драко - _черт_. Он заглушает стон, но не может сдержать рваного выдоха. Рука Поттера на мгновение замирает, но не мог же он услышать Драко из-за шума воды...

Конечно, не мог; Драко должен быть сумасшедшим, чтобы думать иначе. Поттер просто останавливается, чтобы опереться на мокрую стенку душевой кабины, другая его рука опускается вниз, чтобы обхватить яйца, его большой палец снова кружится по щели его головки. Он молча поглаживает себя, крайняя плоть скользит по его стволу, опухшая красная головка пробивается через его кулак, его плечи вздымаются от тяжелых вздохов.

Драко повторяет движения Поттера, пальцы обвиваются и скручиваются вокруг его члена. Он почти ужасается сам себе, тому, что он делает, но он не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Позже он будет унижен, но сейчас он просто хочет смотреть, как Поттер трахает свою руку; голова Поттера прижата к стене, его нижняя губа зажата между зубами, бедра резко подаются вперед под горячий поток воды, вдавливаясь в тугую хватку.

Кто угодно мог выйти из-за угла и увидеть Поттера вот таким; покрасневшие щеки, дрожащие бедра, член твердый и поднят высоко в его руке, пальцы натягивают мягкую, пушистую кожу его мошонки. От этой мысли Драко хочется упасть на колени в воду, взять Поттера в рот и сосать его, пока он не взвоет.

Вместо этого он хватает свой член и сжимает его, чтобы не выплеснуться прямо сейчас.

Поттер, однако, не собирается сдерживаться. Румянец разлился со щек вниз по его груди, и он, не скрываясь, задыхается, мягкие урчащие звуки слышатся с каждым резким движением его члена. Его ноги широко расставлены, колени согнуты, и на мгновение Драко может представить, что Поттер нависает над ним, стремясь кончить на бледный живот Драко.

 _Господи, пожалуйста_ , хочет сказать Драко. Он знает, что это безумие. Он никогда не выбросит эту картинку из головы; он будет дрочить при воспоминании об этом в течение многих лет. Он задумывается, а сколько людей видели Поттера вот так, таким открытым, таким уязвимым. Поттер был скрытным на протяжении долгих лет; Драко почти не видел его со школы, несмотря на то, что они работают в одном отделе. Поттер был предназначен для более значительных дел, чем опальный Малфой. Но прямо сейчас Драко не волнует, насколько плохо это может быть – дрочить, глядя на близкого к экстазу Поттера.

А Поттер реально близок. Он прижался к стене душевой кабинки, как будто это единственное, что держит его в вертикальном положении, его кулак быстро и с силой двигается по члену. Другая рука хлопает по плитке, пальцы растопыриваются, нажимая на мокрый фарфор, и на мгновение его глаза распахиваются, и Драко не может отвести свой взгляд от его взгляда, хотя он знает, что Поттер не видит его. С громким стоном пальцы Поттера сжимаются вокруг головки его члена, и сквозь них бьет струя спермы, густой и белой, падает с кончиков пальцев и разбрызгивается по мокрому полу. Вода смывает ее, и Поттер немного сутулится, его дыхание рваное и грубое.

Драко прикладывает максимум усилий, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг. Он замирает, его пальцы все еще обнимают его ствол, полотенце зажато в другой руке.

"Черт возьми" - говорит Поттер через мгновение, а затем тихо смеется и качает головой. Он поворачивается к воде, позволяя ей ополоснуть себя.

Рука Драко движется снова, медленно, его сердце колотится у него в груди, когда Поттер выключает воду. Поттер стоит к нему спиной, и тонкие ручейки воды пробегают по гладким полушариям его задницы, исчезая между ними. Драко прошибает дрожь. Ему хочется затолкать свой член в задницу Поттера, пальцами впиваясь в мягкую плоть его бедер. Как бы это было – чувствовать под собой тело Поттера, прижимающееся к его телу?

Поттер тянется к полотенцу, висящему на крючке за его душевой кабиной, и вытирается, прежде чем обернуть полотенце вокруг талии. Он проходит мимо всего в нескольких дюймах от Драко, и Драко шарахается в сторону, опасаясь, что Поттер споткнется об него. Поттер пахнет миндальным мылом, лишь с легким намеком на сперму и мускус. Это почти как афродизиак для Драко. Ничто из того, что он когда-либо нюхал, не было так чертовски эротично.

Он смотрит, как Поттер уходит, задница двигается под полотенцем, прежде чем роняет свое и бросается в покинутую Поттером душевую кабинку. Она по-прежнему пахнет Поттером, и плитка еще теплая от его кожи. Драко дрочит, как сумасшедший, пальцы дергают и тянут, крайняя плоть обжигающе скользит вдоль ствола. Он опускается на пол, ноги широко расставлены, бедра встряхиваются, член вдавливается в сжатый кулак.

Это занимает всего пару моментов, а затем Драко кончает, заглушая крик, который хочет выплеснуться вместе с липкой спермой, покрывающей его пальцы, его член. _Поттер_ , он хочет сказать, но не делает этого, и лежит там в остывающей воде, опустошенный и несчастный, само олицетворение жалкой порочности.

Он ненавидит себя за эту слабость. Поттер всегда был единственным человеком, который мог сломать его. Драко не знает, почему. Он уверен, что если бы Поттер мог видеть его сейчас, он был бы ошеломлен и встревожен. Он мгновенно сделал бы так, чтобы Драко был вызван к Даулишу. Если бы он этого не сделал, он был бы дураком, и, хотя Драко никогда бы не признался в этом, он не думает, что Поттер до такой степени идиот.

Каким-то образом ему удается подняться на ноги. Он включает душ и прислоняет голову к стене, позволяя воде омыть его.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем он чувствует себя хоть чуть-чуть чистым.

 

4

"Ну, ты, очевидно, потерял рассудок, дорогой" - говорит Пэнси, дожевывая кусочек сыра. Она сидит рядом с Драко на диване, который скрипит, когда она подгибает босые ноги под себя. Она балансирует бокалом со следами помады в одной руке и вторым куском сыра в другой. "Если бы он тебя поймал..."

"Он не поймал". Драко отодвигается дальше в угол дивана. Он вернулся в квартиру и переоделся в свою самую удобную пару бледно-серых треников и потрепанную красную толстовку с капюшоном из Квиддичного клуба Аврората, подпаленую и заношенную с его рекрутских дней, прежде чем пригласить Пэнси с бутылкой вина. Половины уже нет; бутылка стоит на плоском старинном сундуке, который он использует в качестве кофейного столика, рядом с обернутым в пленку сыром, который Драко заныкал где-то в глубине холодильника.

Пэнси делает глоток Шираза. Ее темные волосы распущены по плечам, и она выглядит изможденной. Она пришла к нему почти сразу, задержавшись лишь для того, чтобы взять вино и надеть толстый рыбацкий джемпер на два размера больше, чем её. Это реликвия времен ее последних отношений с Энтони Гольдштейном. "Я прогнала этого ублюдка" - сказала она с кривой улыбкой, когда Драко первый раз увидел ее в нем после их разрыва – "но будь я проклята, если откажусь от настолько уютного джемпера". Драко подозревает, что это нечто большее. Тони был любовью всей ее жизни, хочет или нет она это признавать.

"Никогда не подозревала в тебе вуайериста" - говорит Пэнси через мгновение.

Драко опустошает свой бокал. "Это не то, что я слетел с катушек". Он наклоняется вперед и наливает из бутылки еще один бокал вина. Телеэкран на противоположной стороне комнаты включен и настроен на матч между Пуддлемером и Холихедом, но с отключенными Чарами Звука. Он наблюдает за тем, как Оливер Древ отбивает Кваффл от обручей, отправляя его обратно через головы Гарпий. Мелькает вспышка рыжих волос, когда Джинни Уэсли гонится за ним, низко наклоняясь над метлой. Драко задумывается, упоминают ли комментаторы о ее прежних отношениях с Поттером. Они разошлись несколько лет назад, но кажется, что если в популярных СМИ кто-то связан со Спасителем Волшебного Мира, то этот кто-то всегда находится в его тени, несмотря ни на что. Он чувствует жалость к Уэсли. Он не может себе представить, что она особенно довольна этим; он уж точно не был бы.

Рука Пэнси ложится на его спину. Она слегка массирует его лопатки кончиками пальцев, скорее всего, размазывая крошки сыра по его толстовке. Он не особенно беспокоится об этом в данный момент; он просто чувствует себя апатичным. Это не похоже на него, и он находит все это довольно раздражающим. "Давай, скажи мне, как это прискорбно".

"Я бы сказала, если бы не думала, что ты не хотел бы этого от меня", - говорит Пэнси. Ее рука исчезает; он скучает по ее теплому прикосновению. "Последние полчаса ты провел в печальных размышлениях о том, насколько ты ужасен. Если это настолько тебя беспокоит, просто пойди и скажи ему, _Мерлин"_.

"Ты не утешаешь". Драко откидывается на диване и смотрит на нее. На ее колене заметно пятно чего-то коричневато-красного. Он надеется, что это просто немного зелья или коричневого соуса, а не какая-то жидкость из одного из трупов Сент-Мунговского морга, с которыми время от времени играют маги-криминалисты.

Пэнси отрывает немного сыра от куска на сундуке и закидывает его себе в рот. "Если бы ты хотел утешения, ты бы позвонил Грегу и заставил его принести сюда бутылку огневиски. То, чего ты хочешь - это отпущение смертельного греха желания трахнуть Поттера, и мне крайне неприятно сообщать тебе это, мой дражайший и старейший друг, но ты полностью осознаешь, что не получишь этого от меня".

Она права, и он это знает. Он вздыхает. "Это его вина. Если бы он не был в душе ..."

"Да" - сухо говорит Пэнси. "Как он смеет пользоваться доступным ему оборудованием". Она смеется, чуть слишком громко, затем хлопает ладонью по рту. "Буквально".

Он качает головой и поднимает свой стакан ко рту. "Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду."

Пэнси пожимает плечами и допивает свой Шираз. На телеэкране Юнайтед забивает гол в обручи - к вящей радости половины стадиона, судя по количеству синих и золотых шарфов, взлетевших в воздух. "Что ты собираешься делать?" – спрашивает она. "Ты мог бы сказать ему что-нибудь, я полагаю".

"Черт, это вряд ли". Драко наклоняет голову к изогнутой спинке дивана. Он любит эту комнату с высоким потолком и темно-синими стенами. Вдоль одной из стен стоят тяжелые книжные шкафы из орехового дерева, свет от бра отражается от стеклянных дверей и стрельчатых эркеров напротив. Деревянные полы окрашены в почти черный цвет, а перед очагом расстилается толстый, пушистый кремовый ковер. После кухни это его самое любимое место в квартире. Он задумывается, не придется ли ему отказаться от нее, если он потеряет свое место в Аврорате. Семейных денег осталось не так много; и из-за репараций, потребованных Министерством, и из-за тысяч и тысяч Галлеонов, выплаченных его матерью адвокатам ради того, чтобы спасти отца от Азкабана. Предположительно, у них есть счет в женевском отделении Гринготтса, но ни один из его родителей не говорит об этом. Драко подозревает, что сейчас они живут на эти деньги, но ему все равно. Они ему не нужны, или, по крайней мере, не были нужны в течение последних шести лет. Цирцея знает, что произойдет, если он потеряет благосклонность Робардса, а если Поттер обернется против него - это гарантировано.

"Ты знаешь, что хочешь немного Избранного", - говорит Пэнси со смехом над краем своего стакана. Ее глаза чуть слишком яркие, и Драко знает, что после этого вина она будет отсыпаться на его диване.

Он дарит ей легкую улыбку. "Иди к черту".

"Я скорее думаю, что это твоя область деятельности, любимый". Пэнси отставляет стакан и сворачивается в клубок возле него, ее голова у него на плече. Драко обнимает ее одной рукой. Одно мгновение она молчит, затем смотрит вверх на него, маленькая борозда появляется между ее бровями. "Будь осторожен".

Драко убирает челку с ее глаз. "Разве я не всегда осторожен?"

"Это Поттер" - говорит Пэнси. Она скручивает пальцами воротник своего джемпера. "Ты никогда не был в состоянии сохранять трезвую голову возле него, но теперь он на высокой позиции; он действительно может причинить тебе вред. Или твоей репутации, а ты так долго тяжело работал".

Драко кивает, зная, что каждое произнесенное ею слово - абсолютная истина. И все же? Ему все равно. Что-то в этой близости, этой уязвимости Поттера сводит его с ума. Наблюдение за ним вызывает привыкание, и чем глубже Драко соскальзывает в это безумие, тем приятнее оно становится. Оно быстро овладевает всеми его мыслями, он не может перестать видеть Поттера везде, куда бы он ни пошел. Его воображение не хочет ничего, кроме Поттера.

"У меня действительно нет шанса убедить тебя, не так ли?" - Пэнси слабо улыбается ему, и Драко понимает, что она разговаривала с ним, пока он мысленно был где-то не здесь. "Ну, при случае пришли мне сову из ада, ладно? Или, хотя бы, фотографию Поттеровской задницы".

Он сжимает ее плечо и делает глоток Шираза, отводя взгляд. "Я знаю, что я делаю. Я обещаю".

Они оба прекрасно понимают, что это ложь.

 

5

Пэнси все еще спит, свернувшись клубком на диване под облачно-серым кашемировым одеялом, ничего, кроме ее спутанных волос, не видно, когда на следующее утро Драко уходит. Он оставил рядом с ней эликсир от похмелья, вместе со стаканом воды и будильником. Его собственная доза зелья еще не подействовала, но он надеется, что это произойдет во время пробежки.

Сегодня Драко выходит раньше, чем обычно, и не накладывает Чары на уши. Он хочет слышать, как город просыпается вокруг него, грохот ранних утренних грузовых перевозок и дребезжание открывающихся витрин, шуршание шин о влажный асфальт и лай собак из садов и передних окон, когда он пробегает мимо. Голова болит, а ноги несут его мимо степенных белых стен Британского музея и по серым улицам Холборна. Он останавливается перед тем, как пересечь Фаррингдон-роуд, ожидая на светофоре достаточно долго, чтобы могли проехать такси и красный автобус. Двадцать минут он может быть один, три мили идеального уединения на рассвете, пока он пробирается через город к Барбикану. Он чувствует себя странно на сегодняшней пробежке - понимая, что прошло всего лишь двадцать четыре часа с того момента, как его мир опрокинулся в безумие.

Драко выдыхает с каждым шлепком своих кроссовок по тротуару, руки в перчатках сжаты в кулаки. Он задумывается, может ли он изгнать это внутреннее смятение, эти идиотские мысли о Поттере, продолжающие сгущаться в его мозгу и не дающие ему спать. Когда он ловит свое отражение в витрине магазина - взьерошенные волосы под вязаной шапкой и дикие глаза - он вздрагивает. Это не тот, кем он хочет быть - безумное существо, одержимое Поттером - и когда он снова пробегает мимо красного кирпича и кованого железа Смитфилд-Маркета, Драко клянется себе, что он освободится от этого. «Поттер ничего не значит для меня», - говорит он неровным скрипучим голосом, его горло болит на холоде. Чем больше он это говорит, тем больше он в это верит, с каждым шагом стараясь сделать это истиной. Тяжесть на его груди становится легче. Он совершил ошибку, но это не катастрофично. Никто не знает, кроме его друзей, и Пэнси успокоится, когда позже он позвонит ей, чтобы сказать, что он избавился от этого временного помешательства. Возможно, он пригласит ее на обед в качестве извинения; она хотела попробовать новый алжирский ресторан на Диагон-Аллее.

Центр пуст, когда он добирается до него. Неудивительно, учитывая время суток, но Драко все равно вздыхает с облегчением. Он идет к душевым авроров, чувствуя себя менее встревоженным, чем он был со вчерашнего дня. С веселым свистом на губах он толкает дверь в раздевалку.

Поттер там.

Голый. Лежит, закрыв глаза, на застеленной полотенцем скамейке, свесив ноги с обеих сторон. Его очки брошены поверх стопки сложенной одежды, темные волосы вьются, все еще влажные после душа. Мягкий член свисает между его раздвинутыми бедрами.

Драко мгновенно останавливается, его рука все еще на двери, держа ее открытой. _Черт_ , говорит его разум, и, судя по дрожи, которая проходит через его тело, оно соглашается, хотя, возможно, не в том же смысле.

Глаза Поттера открываются от резкого дыхания Драко; он поворачивает голову. "Привет" - говорит он, но не утруждается прикрыться.

"Прости" - говорит Драко, запинаясь, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он не может этого сделать. И не будет. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда. Сейчас же.

"Подожди"

Драко колеблется, затем оглядывается на Поттера. Сейчас тот сидит, широкие плечи чуть сгорбились, член все еще на виду между его бедрами. Его темные волосы падают ему на лоб и в глаза. "Что?" - спрашивает Драко, делая все возможное, чтобы звучать как можно более высокомерно. Не достаточно; рот Поттера дергается с одной стороны.

"Просто, чтобы ты знал, у тебя дерьмовые Чары Невидимости" - говорит Поттер, и Драко замирает, ужас сочится сквозь него. "Я имею в виду, относительно. Ты все равно был лучше, чем большинство парней вчера, но ты не можешь удержать их полностью, когда ты ..." Поттер колеблется, затем улыбается, блеснув зубами. "...озабочен чем-то еще".

"Благодарю". Драко хватается за край двери, костяшки пальцев белеют. Он хочет бежать. Отчаянно. А еще он не хочет, чтобы Поттер знал, что может влезть в душу Драко, поэтому он остается, стараясь не уклоняться от пристального взгляда Поттера. Это почти невозможно.

"Хотя ты должен гордиться собой". Поттер встает; Драко качнуло к двери, прежде чем он смог остановить себя. "Мне потребовалась неделя работы с Гермионой, прежде чем у меня это получилось, и это именно она придумала их. Я никогда бы не справился с этим так быстро, как ты. Ты неплох в Чарах Невидимости, знаешь". Улыбка снова мелькает на лице Поттера. "Просто ты оказался в стрессовой ситуации с недостаточной подготовкой".

Драко не может смотреть на него сейчас - и не может не смотреть одновременно. Это слишком много, особенно когда Поттер идет в его сторону, и его член покачивается при каждом шаге.

"Первоначальная проблема" - говорит Поттер беззаботным голосом - "это то, что ты не сумел принять во внимание полотенце. Если бы оно было на тебе, все было бы иначе. Но если ты держишь его, ты должен растянуть Чары, иначе движение ткани заметно снаружи". Он останавливается перед Драко, так близко, что Драко чувствует на нем запах мыла. Снова миндаль. 

Драко сглатывает. "Понятно" - выдавливает он. Его щеки горят; он знает, что румянец льется вниз на горло.

Поттер кивает. "Это ошибка, которую легко совершить. И еще, что ж. Отвлечение заставляет Чары дрожать". Он проводит кончиком пальца по челюсти Драко. "Но тебе понравилось и то, что ты видел вчера утром, не так ли?"

"Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь". Драко облизывает нижнюю губу; слова скрипуче вырываются из его горла. 

"Ты смотрел". Глаза Поттера смехотворно, глупо зеленые. "Я заметил тебя. А потом ты вернулся". Его голос мягкий, это почти шепот. "Тебе нравится смотреть, Малфой?"

"Нет".

Поттер поднимает бровь. "В самом деле". Его рука скользит вниз по плоскому животу. "Значит, если бы я сделал это ..." Поттер берет свой набухающий член в ладонь. "И сделал это ..." - его большой палец поглаживает кончик, подталкивая крайнюю плоть над головкой. "Тебе было бы все равно".

Звук дыхания Драко оглушает его самого. "Почему бы нет?" - выдавливает он из себя.

Поттер просто улыбается снова и отступает назад, его рука сжимается вокруг его члена. "Захлопни дверь, Малфой".

Драко колеблется.

"Сейчас же" - говорит Поттер, и от резкой команды в его голосе Драко хочется грохнуться на колени. Он позволяет двери закрыться позади него, и когда Поттер запирает ее щелчком пальцев и тихим заклинанием, волна чистой похоти толкает Драко дальше внутрь комнаты. Его всегда тянуло к силе, а беспалочковая магия для него как оружие, заставляющее хотеть и хотеть и хотеть.

Поттер садится на край скамьи, широко раздвинув колени, пальцы дергают за член. "Раздевайся" - говорит он. "Я хочу увидеть больше, чем то немногое, что я успел увидеть вчера".

Драко скидывает толстовку. Она падает на пол, его рабочий пропуск и уменьшенный вещевой мешок стучат один о другой в переднем кармане. Вязаная шапка приземляется сверху. Футболка следует за ней, затем кроссовки и беговые брюки. Его член уже набухает в брифах, и, прежде чем он успевает их стащить, рука Поттера уже на члене Драко, сжимая его через белый хлопок.

"Большой" - говорит Поттер. Он проводит большим пальцем вдоль ствола. "Я так и думал, пока ты дрочил ..." Он приостанавливается, кончик языка на мгновение показывается между губами. "Христос". Его пальцы цепляются за пояс трусов и тянут за него, позволяя кончику члена Драко выскользнуть наружу.

"Ты собираешься смотреть на него или сосать его?" - волнение нервного возбуждения скручивает живот Драко от его собственной смелости; в конце концов, Поттер выше его по рангу; но Поттер лишь смотрит на него один краткий миг, прежде чем наклоняется и прижимается губами к головке его члена. Дыхание Драко становится прерывистым; он хватается за плечи Поттера, когда его шатает вперед. Пальцы Поттера впиваются в бедра Драко; каким-то образом его брифы оказываются под его яйцами, а рот Поттера окутывает член Драко влажным теплом до самого основания. "Мерлин" - шепчет Драко, завороженный зрелищем, и Поттер откидывается назад, позволяя губам пройтись вдоль ствола Драко.

Поттер просто великолепен в минете, его язык кружит по головке, надавливая на щель, его руки гладят, сжимают и обволакивают до тех пор, пока Драко просто не задыхается от каждого быстрого скольжения своей крайней плоти. Драко задумывается, где Поттер научился этому, провел ли он свои школьные годы на коленях в Гриффиндорской башне, или приобрел эти навыки позднее, в затемненных туалетах определенных клубов на континенте; чужаки вжимают свои члены в восхитительный рот Поттера, их контуры давят на щеку, когда он поворачивает голову, вот как сейчас.

"Черт" - шепчет Драко, его пальцы запутываются в растрепанных волосах Поттера, а Поттер смеется вокруг члена Драко, заставляя свои губы двигаться ближе к основанию. Драко кажется, что он реально может умереть от желания; он еле держится на ногах, когда вталкивает свой член в лицо Поттера, чьи губы растянулись вокруг него, опухшая головка скользит по горячему внутреннему пространству рта Поттера.

А затем Поттер откидывается назад, член Драко выскакивает из его рта с медленным, влажным хлопком. Румяный и влажный от слюны Поттера, он покачивается рядом с его губами, изогнутый и твердый. "По очереди - справедливей" - говорит Поттер и дергает Драко вниз, толкая его на колени.

Член Поттера тяжелый и твердый, кожа гладкая и горячая, когда Драко проводит ртом вдоль него. Поттер шипит, когда большой палец Драко оттягивает крайнюю плоть назад, чтобы обнажить головку, другие пальцы легко поглаживают сочащуюся щель.

"Осторожно" - говорит Поттер. Он пристально смотрит на Драко, а тот проводит языком по кончикам пальцев, прежде чем взять член Поттера в рот, и сжимает вокруг него губы, когда движется вниз, пока член Поттера не надавливает на горло и пока Драко чуть не давится - именно так, как ему нравится. Его глаза закрываются на один короткий момент, и он сглатывает, как может, вокруг члена Поттера. Поттер стонет и убирает волосы Драко назад, чтобы видеть его. "Черт возьми, ты грязный развратник, не так ли?" - голос Поттера странно нежен. "Хороший маленький сосунок, это то, что другие говорили тебе? Так чертовски прекрасен, когда на коленках?"

Это именно то, что Драко хочет слышать, и он не знает, как Поттеру инстинктивно удается это понимать. Он касается своего собственного члена, пальцы еле заметно скользят вдоль твердой изогнутой линии, его голова качается вокруг члена Поттера. Поттер раздвигает свои бедра шире, откидывается назад, руки хватаются за края скамьи. Это жарче всего, что Драко нафантазировал себе, наблюдая за ним. Поттер солоновато-сладкий, его набухший член вписывается в рот Драко лучше, чем любой другой из тех, которые Драко сосал на протяжении нескольких лет. Он хочет почувствовать горячую сперму Поттера во рту, хочет сосать и сглатывать, пока Поттер не кончит под ним.

Поттер не позволяет ему.

Он осторожно отталкивает Драко, несмотря на его слабый протест. Поттер тяжело дышит, и румянец разливается по его груди. "Еще нет" - выдавливает он, и каким-то образом Драко оказывается лежащим на спине на широкой деревянной скамье и Поттером, сидящим верхом на его бедрах; полотенце Поттера смято под его лопатками. Тем не менее, ему становится на все это наплевать в момент, когда Поттер поглаживает руками грудь Драко поверх тонких, бледных шрамов, которые закручиваются вокруг сосков Драко и спускаются вниз к пупку.

"Шестой год" - бормочет Поттер. Его глаза темны; уголки рта опускаются.

"Не хватило ясеневой мази"- говорит Драко. Ему кажется, что его голос доносится из-за нескольких миль от него. Поттер скребет ногтем один из его сосков; ощущения невероятные, и Драко кусает губу, когда Поттер делает это снова.

"Христос, я был такой задницей тогда". Поттер звучит сокрушенным. Драко это не нравится.

"Ты до сих пор такой" - огрызается он. "Но то в прошлом, а это сейчас; ты собираешься ныть по поводу своих подростковых неудач или компенсировать их для меня, давая мне разрядку?" Он дотягивается до бедер Поттера и прижимает к ним пальцы. "Боже, ты меня динамишь, не так ли?"

Дыхание Поттера прерывается, и он наклоняется вперед, его член скользит по члену Драко. "Лучше?"

"Черт" - говорит Драко, и Поттер смеется, снова качая бедрами над Драко.

"Грязный развратник – вот кем ты был вчера, не так ли?" Голос Поттера низкий и возбужденный. "Наблюдал за мной, дрочившим в душе". Он наклоняется вперед, и прижимает свой член к члену Драко, опираясь руками на края скамьи. Драко еле выдерживает это; он хочет высвободить ноги и обернуть их вокруг бедер Поттера, чтобы иметь возможность отжиматься вверх и гладить их члены друг о друга. Рот Поттера касается челюсти Драко, чуть ущипнув зубами. "Тебе понравился мой спектакль?" Поттер не ждет, пока Драко ответит. "Я подумал, что сделаю это только для тебя, зная, что ты прячешься там, наблюдаешь за мной, и твой идеальный член становится твердым и влажным из-за меня".

"Да" - шипит Драко. "Такой грязный для тебя". Он извивается под Поттером, отчаянно желая почувствовать член Поттера на своем. Поворачивает голову и ловит рот Поттера своим. Поттер издает мягкий вскрик, а затем он целует Драко, одно колено поднимается на скамью между бедрами Драко. Это все, что тому нужно. Он обвивает свою теперь-свободную ногу вокруг бедра Поттера, притягивая его ближе, пока тот атакует его рот, зубы царапают нижнюю губу Драко, язык прижимает его язык.

Поттер отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Его бедра все еще двигаются, медленно, мучительно, его член трется вдоль члена Драко, заставляя его сходить с ума от похоти. Кожу Драко покалывает от возбуждения; все его существование сосредоточено в содроганиях от удовольствия, исходящего из его паха. "Скажи мне" - выдыхает Поттер, его глаза яркие и шальные. Его голос звучит так же отчаянно, как чувствует себя Драко. "Скажи мне, чего ты хотел тогда. Когда смотрел на меня".

"Этого". Драко извивается под Поттером. Его пятка впивается тому в спину. "Гребаная Цирцея, Поттер, я хотел этого. Всего. Твой член у себя во рту. Себя на тебе ..." Он прерывается с рваным стоном, когда рука Поттера скользит между ними, сжимая их члены вместе, поглаживая их друг о друга. "Черт, я хотел тебя прямо там...". Резкий вдох, когда его бедра встряхиваются навстречу бедрам Поттера. "Я хотел взять тебя - о, черт, да, - притиснуть тебя к той стене и засунуть свой член в ту безупречную маленькую задницу..."

Рот Поттера снова обрывает его, грубо и нетерпеливо. Поттер смещается и подтягивает Драко к себе, так что они оба сидят, ноги Драко лежат на мускулистых бедрах Поттера, а руки Поттера держат запястья Драко, смыкая их за его спиной.

"Черт" - говорит Драко, уткнувшись в мягкую кожу на горле Поттера. В такой позиции он еле может двигаться. Поттер горячий и липкий перед ним, и член Драко дрожит и дергается. Он дико хочет кончить.

Зубы Поттера зажимают мочку уха Драко. Он держит его неподвижно, их тела сжаты вместе. "Ты внутри моей задницы - это звучит просто великолепно" - говорит Поттер. Драко вдыхает запах Поттера, запах миндаля и мускуса и скользких потных тел. "Но, может быть, вместо этого я оттрахаю тебя так сильно, что ты будешь ходить вперевалку в течение месяца". Эти слова - горячее, тихое дуновение в ухо Драко. "Они бы все задумались, что ты сделал, но ты бы знал. Каждый раз, когда бы ты двигался, ты бы снова чувствовал мой член внутри себя". Драко дрожит, и Поттер смеется - мягкое рычание, действующее напрямую на изнывающий член Драко. "Тебе тоже хотелось бы этого, не так ли?"

"Да" - признается Драко, с ненавистью к самому себе. Пальцы Поттера сжимают запястье Драко в почти непроизвольном спазме. "Пожалуйста".

Поттер зарывается лицом в изгиб горла Драко. "Боже, я хочу этого". Его голос приглушен, он тяжело дышит в распущенные волосы Драко. "Черт. Что ты со мной делаешь, Малфой. Иисус, ты проклятый сексуальный придурок. Смотреть на тебя, наблюдающего, как я кончаю - Мерлин. Вчера вечером я обедал с Кингсли и Гавайном, и все это время я был сексуально перевозбужден, думая о тебе с твоей рукой на твоем члене. Когда я вернулся домой, я затрахал свою подушку почти до беспамятства, желая, чтобы это был ты".

"Ты извращенец" - говорит Драко с легкой улыбкой, и Поттер смеется. Цирцея, Драко не знает, как Поттер может не почувствовать пульса Драко на своих губах. Все тело Драко горит. "Теперь я должен сдать тебя Обществу по Предотвращению Жестокого Отношения к Подушкам".

"Грустно". Бедра Поттера смещаются под бедрами Драко. Его член сталкивается с задом Драко. "Знаешь, я мог бы поиметь тебя вот так. Позволить тебе поездить верхом на мне, пока мы оба не разрядимся, да?" Он двигает пальцем, прижимая кончик к мягкому сморщенному анусу Драко; Драко дергается. "Насколько ты тесный, мне интересно" - Поттер дышит возле челюсти Драко. "На сколько я мог бы войти одним движением? Только головкой, или всем моим членом?"

Драко не двигается. Он хочет запомнить этот момент, жар его тела, боль в плечах, грубую, болезненную чуткость его члена, мягкое нажатие рта Поттера на его кожу. После этого мир, скорее всего, полетит в тартарары, но он хочет это запомнить.

"Это безумие" - говорит Поттер после глубокого вдоха. "Если бы Гавайн знал ..."

"Он не узнает". Драко поворачивает лицо к волосам Поттера. Робардс не услышит об этом от него, это уж точно.

"Я выше рангом" - говорит Поттер. "Ты можешь подать жалобу ..."

Драко сдвигается, вжимая свои бедра в бедра Поттера как можно сильнее. "Я не подам". Зачем ему это? Во любом случае, ему никогда не поверят, да он этого и не хочет. Он будет жить с этим дальше; он будет ненавидеть себя за эту слабость, за позволение Поттеру видеть его желание. Но на данный момент ему нужен Поттер, чтобы погасить этот огонь внутри себя.

Поттер смотрит на него тогда, долго и томительно. "Нет смазки" - говорит он через мгновение. "По крайней мере, надлежащей ..."

"Просто дай мне разрядку" - говорит Драко. Его голос повышается. "Мерлин, Поттер, мне нужно ..."

И вдруг его руки свободны, и он снова на спине, Поттер нависает над ним. Драко с глубоким стоном обвивает ногами бедра Поттера. Поттер упирается в него, их члены трутся друг о друга, их яйца сталкиваются. "Скажи мне", - шепчет Поттер на ухо Драко. "Скажи мне, что тебе нужно".

"Это" - говорит Драко с пересохшим горлом. Его руки вцепились в потные плечи Поттера. "Твой член на мне, Боже, да. _Черт_ , мне нужно, чтобы ты кончил на мой член". Он задыхается на перекатывающихся бедрах Поттера. "Вот так, о, Цирцея. Пожалуйста ..."

Поттера трясет, мышцы его рук напрягаются, пока он держится над Драко.

"Черт побери, Поттер". Нога Драко скользит вниз и цепляется за край скамьи. Он толкает себя к Поттеру. "Дай мне больше, ты, чертова шлюха ..." Он выгибается, перекатывая свой член против Поттеровского. "Я хочу твой член на мне, давай, черт, пожалуйста, не...". Он тянет руку вниз и сжимает ладонь вокруг их головок, размазывая жидкость по обеим. Поттер тяжело дышит над ним, горло сухое, губы зажаты между зубами. "Возьми меня..."

С резким вскриком Поттер кончает, горячая сперма проливается между пальцами Драко судорожными всплесками. "Черт" - стонет Поттер, а затем он скользит вниз между бедрами Драко, отталкивая его руку, чтобы заглотить его измазанный спермой член, мышцы горла работают, когда он активно сосет его. Это уже перебор, и все тело Драко дергается в конвульсиях, из него вырывается вой, его трясет под руками и ртом Поттера. Его сперма льется из губ Поттера вниз по члену, но Поттер не отстраняется, пока Драко не оказывается вылизанным дочиста. Только тогда Поттер кучкой сваливается на пол, рот все еще измазан спермой.

Драко лежит на скамье, обессиленный и задыхающийся. Все его тело будто лишено костей. Пустое.

Поттер смеется, внезапно и резко в тишине раздевалки. "Двадцать четыре часа назад я бы не сказал, что мой день начнется вот так", - говорит он, его голова падает назад на скамейку. Он смотрит в потолок. "Мерлиновы сиськи".

Драко соглашается, подтягивая себя в вертикальное положение. "А ты очень даже неплох в минете".

Этим он зарабатывает себе усмешку. "Практика делает совершенным".

"Судя по всему, тренировок было много" - говорит Драко. Он игнорирует быструю вспышку ревности, которая пронизывает его при мысли о том, что Поттер наклонялся над множеством других мужчин, беря в рот их члены, пока они не начнут умолять о большем.

"Изрядное количество". Поттер со стоном поднимается на ноги, затем протягивает руку Драко. Он тянет его к заднему ряду душевых. "Лучше вымыться прежде, чем придут парни".

Вода теплая, и Поттер прижался к Драко в душевой кабинке. Драко практически уверен, что его нельзя возбудить снова, но когда руки Поттера скользят по нему, размазывая пену для душа по его гладкой коже, он удивляется, почувствовав, что его член твердеет.

"Иисус" - говорит Драко, но Поттер просто хихикает, прижимая Драко к холодной плитке, его губы на губах Драко. Они целуются медленно под брызгами воды, их руки гладят друг друга, пальцы елозят вокруг членов и яиц, крайняя плоть скользит по стволам, пока те не становятся твердыми и они оба не задыхаются.

Поттер разворачивает Драко, между полушариями его задницы скользят сначала его пальцы, а затем и головка его члена. Драко чувствует рваное дыхание Поттера у своей шеи, и он откидывается назад, руки согнуты у стенки душа, когда Поттер втирается своим членом между ягодицами Драко, над его сморщенным анусом, голова хлопает по спине. Драко стонет; его член ударяется о плитку, снова посылая дрожь от желания сквозь его тело.

"Трахни меня" - говорит он, и откидывается назад на скользкое тело Поттера. "Есть одно заклинание - это не идеально, но ... Цирцея, я хочу тебя в себе сейчас".

"Да-а?" Член Поттера отодвигается, заменяясь двумя толстыми пальцами, прижимающими и тянущими анус Драко. "Это то, что тебе нужно?"

Бедра Драко дергаются назад, когда кончики пальцев Поттера пробивают брешь. Он едва слышит шепот Поттера, а затем его отверстие расслабляется и увлажняется. Это не продлится долго, он знает по опыту, и ему будет больнее, чем с правильной смазкой, но ему все равно. Он стонет, когда пальцы Поттера ввинчиваются в него, расширяя его с каждым осторожным толчком. «Боже, да». Он расставляет ноги шире для устойчивости, когда Поттер прижимает еще один палец, углубляясь. Он чувствует себя потрясающе, и его тело сжимается в предвкушении при мысли о толстом члене Поттера, двигающемся внутри него.

И вдруг Поттер оказывается там, придерживая его, пока головка его члена проскальзывает в задницу Драко. Член Драко напрягается, твердо и вплотную к животу. Он пока не хочет прикасаться к нему; он боится, что прольется в тот же момент, когда сделает это, и он хочет наслаждаться этим, сколько сможет.

Поттер бормочет что-то в ухо Драко; мягкие слова поощрения, пока его член понемножку проталкивается внутрь. Драко выдыхает, позволяя своему телу расслабиться и принять Поттеровский калибр. Вода стекает по его спине и заливает лицо. Его волосы прилипли к голове, несколько прядей прилипли к щекам, но он просто изгибается к бедрам Поттера с жарким вздохом, пока Поттер не входит в него полностью, яйца почти касаются бедер Драко.

Они останавливаются на мгновение, мокрые тела соединены, руки Поттера крепко обнимают поясницу Драко.

"Чертовски узкий ..." Голос у Поттера хриплый. "Уже, чем я надеялся. Христос, Малфой, не двигайся, иначе я разряжусь, как чертов Взрывопотам в твоей заднице". Он кусает плечо Драко. "Боже, если бы я знал, как приятно тебя трахать ..."

"Ты бы уложил меня на спину еще в школе?" Это агония для Драко – оставаться неподвижным, но он это делает. Его тело чувствует себя разломанным, расколотым великолепным членом Поттера.

Поттер выдыхает, его пальцы напрягаются и сжимаются на пояснице Драко. Он хочет ворваться в задницу Драко, раскрыть ее еще больше; Драко это чувствует, и этот факт только еще больше возбуждает его. "Или когда ты был рекрутом". Поттер смещается, выходя из задницы Драко мучительно медленным движением. "Подумай о себе в спарринг-комнате, эта чертовски великолепная задница ..." - он шлепает ладонью Драко по бедру - "...в воздухе, ягодицы разведены, эта тугая маленькая дырочка дрожит, ожидая, пока я ее трахну ..." Он прерывается со стоном, только головка его члена все еще внутри Драко. "Боже, Малфой" - шепчет он - "можешь себе представить?"

Драко может.

"И я бы сосал ее" - говорит Поттер, голос все еще низкий. "Лизал ее. Всунул бы свой язык в твою задницу, пока бы ты не затрясся так, как сейчас". Его руки скользят по груди Драко, спускаются вниз по животу, чтобы обхватить его член. Драко рвано вздыхает.

"А потом?" – спрашивает он. Пульс в горле все еще колотится.

Пальцы Поттера скользят вдоль вены под членом Драко, едва касаясь. Руки Драко прижаты к мокрой плитке; он надеется, что они удержат его в вертикальном положении.

"А потом" - бормочет Поттер, - "когда бы ты изнывал и умолял меня ..." Он останавливается, его пальцы парят над членом Драко.

Драко проводит языком по нижней губе. Его сердце бешено бьется, пульсация проходит по всему телу. "Пожалуйста", - говорит он, практически неслышно.

"Что это было?"

Но Драко знает, что Поттер слышал его. Он сглатывает. "Пожалуйста", - говорит он немного громче. "Пожалуйста, трахните меня, Аврор Поттер".

Тело Поттера вздрагивает позади него. Он тихо ругается.

Драко закрывает глаза, позволяя своей голове упасть на плечо Поттера. "Трахните меня, сэр. Мне нужен Ваш член во мне - такой большой, Мерлин ..." Он дрожит, его анус стискивает головку члена Поттера. "Черт побери, сэр, если Вы не собираетесь трахнуть меня, как мужчина ..."

Он почти кричит, когда Поттер вбивается в него, жестко и быстро, с довольным хмыканьем. "Заткнись, шлюха" - говорит Поттер, а затем Драко толкается назад, его задница встречает каждый удар Поттера. Рука Поттера накрывает член Драко, двигаясь в идеальном ритме, и Драко близок к экстазу.

Из раздевалки слышатся голоса и смех на тему запертой двери и идиота, забывшего открыть ее сегодня утром, и Драко почти уверен, что Поттер остановится, но он этого не делает. Вместо этого он похлопывает свободной рукой по губам Драко, и Драко хныкает в дурмане чистой похоти. Он хочет, чтобы они пришли сюда, чтобы обнаружили Поттера внутри него, трахающего его до беспамятства.

Дыхание Поттера грубеет. "Ты хочешь, чтобы они услышали, как ты кончишь, не так ли, грязный развратник" - шепчет Поттер, и Драко вздрагивает. "Христос, это горячо, да? Они, знающие, что я по самые яйца в твоей симпатичной заднице, и ты умоляешь меня об этом?" Его бедра ударяют Драко, почти поднимая того в воздух. "Но дело в том, что я не позволю тебе. Ты мой грязный секрет, ты и твоя потрясающая задница, и, Боже, я хочу снова наполнить тебя". Он прерывается со стоном, а затем снова возвращается, подталкивая Драко к стене душа с каждым ударом бедер, его рука двигается быстрее по члену Драко. "Ты сводишь меня с ума, Малфой, и я собираюсь дрочить неделями, думая об этом".

Драко прикусывает пальцы Поттера и водит языком между ними. Поттер снова ругается, оттягивает голову Драко назад под неудобным углом и наклоняется, чтобы сосать ему горло. "И ты" - говорит Поттер - "каждый раз, когда ты будешь прикасаться к своему члену, ты будешь думать обо мне, ты будешь вспоминать, как мой член ощущался внутри тебя, и ты не скажешь _никому_ \- даже этим твоим друзьям - потому что я знаю тебя, Малфой, и тебе самому тоже нравятся твои грязные секреты, и теперь я твой, точно так же, как ты мой, и черт возьми, ты для меня идеальная маленькая шлюха, не так ли?"

Все, что Драко может сделать, это кивнуть, пальцы Поттера все еще сжаты у него во рту. Он любит это, быть ограниченным такими рамками, быть под контролем Поттера. Он не что иное, как шлюха для Поттеровских прикосновений, для Поттеровского члена, и ему уже все равно. Его нужно быть разложенным под Поттером, широко и открыто, готовым к тому, что Поттер возьмет его где угодно и когда угодно.

Поттер тяжело дышит, и заклинание перестает действовать. Драко чувствует каждое скольжение члена Поттера внутри себя, но ему неважно, насколько это больно. Все его тело напряжено и готово разрядиться с особо удачным движением руки Поттера по его члену.

"Черт побери, я собираюсь кончить тебе внутрь, ладно?" Поттер говорит в сторону горла Драко, а затем кусает его, его бедра дергаются, когда он почти бесшумно дрожит, прижавшись к Драко. Поттер замирает на мгновение, тяжело дыша, его сперма сочится из задницы Драко, скользкой и горячей.

"Пожалуйста" - молит Драко в руку Поттера. Он больше не выдержит этого. 

Поттер колеблется, и на одно мгновение Драко думает, что он собирается оставить его таким. Вместо этого Поттер сжимает член Драко в кулаке, его собственный член еще наполовину в заднице Драко. Один толчок, затем другой, член Драко трахает крепкую руку Поттера, как будто это его задница - Цирцея, это почти перебор, когда он закрывает глаза и воображает это. Он хочет быть внутри Поттера, чувствовать уютное тепло его тела, слушать, как Поттер умоляет его о разрядке, пока смех их коллег доносится как эхо из соседней комнаты.

В следующий раз.

Крик Драко заглушается пальцами Поттера. Сперма разбрызгивается по душевой кабине и смывается потоком воды. Его тело дрожит, когда он падает на Поттера. Он не занимался таким сексом годы - если вообще когда-либо. Он чувствует себя опустошенным и выдохшимся.

"Лучше?" Поттер поворачивается, чтобы снова оказаться под душем, и осторожно намыливает Драко. Драко вздрагивает, когда пальцы Поттера касаются его члена; он еще слишком чувствителен. Всё болит, и он чертовски уверен, что он не сможет комфортно сидеть в течение следующих нескольких дней. "Извини" - говорит Поттер, но это не звучит как извинение.

Драко прислоняется к стене кабинки. Он все еще слышит других в раздевалке. Они понятия не имеют, что здесь произошло. Честно говоря, он и сам не совсем уверен. Он смотрит, как Поттер омывает себя. "Спасибо" - говорит он через мгновение. "Полагаю, мне это было нужно".

"Не тебе одному". Поттер наклоняется вперед и целует Драко, медленно и легко. "Развратник", - говорит он, но призрак улыбки изгибает его губы.

"Шлюха" - парирует Драко. Он снова целует Поттера, позволяя зубам царапать нижнюю губу Поттера, прежде чем отстраняется. "Ребята собираются в "Дырявый Котел" после дневной тренировки. Не хочешь присоединиться?" Это безумие - спрашивать об этом, он знает, но он ничего не может поделать. "Я был бы не против еще одного раунда сегодня вечером". Он проводит пальцем по бедрам Поттера и над темными кудрями у основания его члена.

На лице Поттера мелькает какое-то выражение, которое Драко не может понять, но затем оно сглаживается. "Звучит неплохо" - говорит Поттер. Он приближается к Драко. Их тела касаются друг друга; мурашки пробегают по телу Драко. "Даулиш ждет меня". Его рот двигается вокруг горла Драко, прищемляя кожу. "Мне лучше идти".

Драко кивает, сглатывает. "Ты первый. Я немного подожду". Уголок его рта чуть приподнимается. "Мне тоже нравятся мои грязные секреты".

Поттер просто улыбается, а затем уходит; обнаженное, мокрое тело шагает назад в раздевалку. Драко может слышать приветствия, равно как и подшучивания на тему непокрытой фигуры Поттера.

Он опускается на корточки; вода омывает его, закручиваясь в центре кабины. Он потерял свой чертов разум. Пэнси права. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что он сделал, ему не жить. Эта толпа снаружи позаботится об этом. Поттеру-то все сойдет с рук, конечно. Как всегда.

Дерьмо. Драко проводит руками по лицу и ждет, пока голоса в раздевалке не затихнут. Когда внешняя дверь, наконец, закрывается с гулким щелчком, он встает и выключает душ.

У него нет ни малейшего понятия о том, как он встретит сегодняшний день.

 

6

"Ты действительно идешь сегодня в паб?" - голос Блейза звучит скептически. "Я думал, что социализация с - и я цитирую - "этими болванами" не была в твоем приоритете".

Драко швыряет свой вещевой мешок через плечо, его черный шерстяной аврорский плащ распахнут, серые нашивки констебля перекошены. "Мне нужно выпить".

Блейз смотрит на него. Он один из немногих авроров, кроме чертова Поттера, который, по мнению Драко, хорошо выглядит в мантии. Он даже носит её надлежащим образом, черт возьми, застегнутой от воротника до бедра. "Почему? Ты дремал весь вечер на лекции Даулиша по чтению следов и магических остатков".

"Это напоминает мне, что мне понадобятся твои записи", - говорит Драко, следуя за Блейзом к каминам Центра. "Благодарю".

"Хорошо. Что бы это ни было". Блейз присоединяется к очереди. "Ты никогда не сдашь экзамен на звание сержанта без меня, ты знаешь". Он хмурится, глядя на Драко. "Это засос на твоей шее? Ты же не трахался снова в клубах на Ноктюрн-аллее, или да? Потому что я не собираюсь выручать тебя, если будет рейд. По мне, так Даулиш может искать тебя в чертовом КПЗ".

Драко чувствует, как краска заливает его лицо. Он хлопает рукой по своей шее, сдвигая воротник плаща под пальцами. Сегодня утром Поттер оставил метки, которые Драко пытался скрыть весь день. Он туже запахивает плащ, перезастегивая его, чтобы воротник держался вертикально. "Заткнись, и нет, это просто синяк или что-то в этом роде".

Блейз фыркает. "Или что-то ... Не принимай меня за дурака, Драко. Я узнаю засос, когда вижу его".

"Это просто так". Драко бросает свирепый взгляд на Блейза, который моргает и поднимает руки вверх.

"Ладно". Блейз ждет, пока не подходит их очередь на Камин, затем поворачивается к Драко. "Но это чертов засос". Он исчезает в зеленой вспышке.

"Развратник", - говорит Драко, и в следующий момент он вываливается из Камина в "Дырявом". Остальные уже здесь, судя по крикам приветствия в адрес Блейза. Для Драко - тишина. Что ж. Это ожидаемо.

"Раунд за мой счет", - говорит Блейз под одобрительные возгласы; он и Хьюз уходят к бару, чтобы забрать пинты.

Возле высоких столов, к удивлению Драко, для него освобождается место между Барлоу и Шахом. Барлоу поворачивается к нему спиной, но Шах дарит ему лёгкую улыбку. Его смуглое лицо веселое и дружелюбное; он один из немногих авроров, которые не лезут из кожи вон, чтобы избегать Драко, хотя он чертовски хорош в Жалящем Заклятии. У Драко после вчерашней тренировки на предплечье до сих пор остался рубец.

"Самое время присоединиться к нам, не так ли" - говорит Шах с густым манчестерским акцентом. "А то мы начали думать, что тебе не нравится наша компания, вне зависимости от того, что говорит Забини".

Драко бросает свой вещмешок на пол. "Скорее наоборот, я думаю".

"Не-а" - говорит Шах и допивает свое пиво, опуская кружку на окрашенное дерево стола с глухим стуком. "Не эти парни. Немного колючие, некоторые из них ..." Он кивает на Барлоу. "Как Каллум, но ты же все еще один из нас, да?" Он моргает. "Вместе в участке и еще много чего".

Улыбка искривляет губы Драко. «Это звучало саркастично".

"Э-э, ну". Шах пожимает плечами. "Я никогда не был одним из тех, кто воспринимал это серьезно, понимаешь? Мне хватает на арендную плату и кебаб с карри на выходные, так что все в порядке, я считаю, но это все".

"Тогда ты не поднимаешься по карьерной лестнице".

Шах смеется. "Я убрался с лестницы, приятель. Доволен и серыми нашивками констебля".

Драко осматривается. Поттера здесь нет, по крайней мере, его не видно сквозь море черных плащей. Он дотягивается до одного из пакетиков с чипсами, брошенных на стол, и открывает его. Сыр и лук. Неплохо. Он хрустит одним, а затем смотрит на Шаха. "А Поттер когда-нибудь присоединяется к этим сборищам?"

"Поттер?" Брови Шаха ползут вверх. "Зачем? Он всегда то здесь, то там. Нет времени для нас всех, даже если бы Даулиш позволил ему. Поттер на скоростной дорожке, во любом случае. Он уже инспектор и, по слухам, его скоро повысят до главного инспектора".

"Оу." Драко этого не знал. Он старался не следить за стремительным карьерным взлетом Поттера. "Но он упоминал раньше, что может появиться".

Шах качает головой. "Не, Поттер не был здесь сегодня, я слышал, он снова вернулся в Люксембург, а, Каллум?"

Барлоу поворачивает голову. "Кто?"

"Поттер" - говорит Шах. "Он был здесь всего два дня, потом вернулся куда?".

Драко замирает. Поттер ничего не сказал об этом. Опять же, Поттер вообще много не говорил, как только его член вышел из задницы Драко, не так ли?

Барлоу кашляет в тыльную сторону ладони, нахмурившись. Его щеки румяны и испещрены родинками. "Нью-Йорк, как я помню. Что-то по поводу учебной сессии вместе с МАКУСА?" Он плюет на пол, затем убирает следы. "Кто знает. Большие шишки никогда не оставляют Лорда Золотого Мальчика в нашей среде надолго. Мы можем заразить его нашей обычностью, да?"

Шах указывает пальцем на Барлоу. "Лучше не позволять Даулишу слышать тебя". Они оба смеются, к удивлению Драко. Он думал, что репутация Поттера среди других была лучше. 

"Так тебе не нравится Поттер?" - спрашивает Драко. Он чувствует себя глупым. Использованным. Ему это не нравится.

Барлоу поворачивается к нему лицом. "Я не сказал этого. Поттер не плохой, в самом деле. Не когда вы спускаете его с верхних этажей".

"Или шлюх, как говорят". Шах постукивает пальцем по носу. "Он молчит об этом, но такие вещи проскальзывают, не так ли?" Он поворачивается к Драко и Барлоу и понижает голос. "Ты не слышал этого от меня, понял, но старый Каффе держит Поттеровские похождения подальше от "Пророка" в качестве одолжения Робардсу. Когда-нибудь, я считаю, это изменится, и тогда..." Он изображает что-то взрывающееся.

"Отстань" - говорит Барлоу. "Парень молод и знаменит. Он хочет разрядиться - дайте ему. Это не причиняет вреда ни тебе, ни мне, ни кому-либо еще, кроме тех ханжеских старых ворчунов, которые жутко хотят, чтобы он был чертовым святым".

Поттер, как Драко хорошо знает, не святой. Тем не менее ему это не нравится. Он чувствует, что его подташнивает. Почему Поттер не сказал, что он уезжает? Почему он позволил Драко подумать, что это может случиться снова? Его желудок скручивается. Им играли, думает он, и он знает, что ему должно быть все равно, знает, что Поттер никогда не обещал ему ничего, кроме потрясающего секса, но эти мысли не помогают. Он чувствует, что его ударили под дых. 

"Где Забини с пивом?" - спрашивает Шах, глядя в сторону переполненного бара. "Я уже жду следующее, нет?"

"Я найду его" - говорит Драко. Ему нужно выйти подышать воздухом.

Он пробирается мимо толпы работников Министерства и стайки закончивших смену Целителей и выходит в небольшой переулок за пабом. Воздух здесь прохладнее, хотя и более прогорклый рядом с мусорками. Драко прислоняется к кирпичной стене, рядом с молодой темнокожей ведьмой, одетой в Аврорскую мантию; светло-синяя отделка указывает на ее статус рекрута, волосы скручены в высоком узле. Она выпускает струйку дыма из губ, затем смотрит на него.

"Тоже паршивый день, сэр?"

"Можно сказать, да".

Она протягивает пакет сигарет. Он колеблется лишь мгновение, прежде чем берет одну и сует между губ, зажигая ее легким касанием своей палочки. "Спасибо" - говорит он, и она кивает.

Они молча курят вместе в течение нескольких минут, а затем она бросает свой окурок на булыжники и растирает его сапогом. "Надеюсь, станет лучше, сэр" - говорит она, проходя мимо него. Драко только хмыкает и снова поднимает сигарету к губам.

Он закрывает глаза и прислоняет голову к стене. Его волосы цепляются за кирпич. Только Цирцея знает, что на нем было, но сейчас это его не волнует. Он чувствует себя настоящим дураком, и он не знает, почему. Это был всего лишь секс, и чертовски хороший. Он хотел разрядиться с Поттером, и Поттер был великолепен. Ему не на что жаловаться; это было то же самое, что найти парня в клубе и оттащить его в туалет на перетрах. Драко делал это много раз и раньше, никогда не ожидая, чтобы это переросло во что-то еще.

И все же.

Странно, но Драко чувствует себя брошенным. Он предполагает, что ожидал другого поведения от Поттера. Глупо с его стороны, на самом деле. Он делает еще одну затяжку и выдыхает медленную струю дыма. Это сжигает его легкие; у него не было хорошей сигареты уже несколько месяцев.

Дверь в паб открывается рядом с ним. Он не смотрит; ему наплевать.

Сумка падает на землю у его ног. "Что с тобой не так?" - спрашивает Блейз.

Драко открывает глаза. Лицо у Блейза обеспокоенное. "Я затягиваюсь".

"Говорит человек, который бросил курить". Блейз прислоняется рядом с ним и подкидывает вещмешок Драко ближе. "Ты оставил это".

"Благодарю". Драко снова поднимает сигарету.

Блейз просто наблюдает за ним. "Ты хочешь поговорить?"

"Не особенно".

Некоторое время они стоят в тишине. Тени удлиняются, и над их головами загораются фонари, посылая потоки света разливаться по булыжникам. Конец сигареты Драко светится оранжево-красным в сумраке. Он курит до тех пор, пока пепел не приближается к наконечнику фильтра, тогда он его бросает и расплющивает.

"Лучше?" - спросил Блейз.

Драко вздыхает. "Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя полным идиотом?" Он едва может разглядеть звезду или две сквозь слабый свет лондонской ночи. В Уилтсе он мог бы увидеть все небо в звездах, лежа на траве за Поместьем. Иногда он задается вопросом, должен ли он просто сдаться. Вернуться к родителям и к той тени жизни, которой они живут сейчас.

"Было несколько раз" - говорит Блейз, - "когда я, возможно, испытал сожаление".

"Считай сегодняшний день одним из таких для меня". Драко зажимает переносицу.

Блейз легко подталкивает Драко в плечо. "Ты справишься с этим".

"Как всегда". Драко задумывается, где сейчас находится Поттер, принимает ли он какого-нибудь американского дипломата, без единой мысли о Драко, или сидит в гостиничном номере с бутылкой виски посреди их дня, вспоминая то, как ощущалось тело Драко рядом с его телом.

"Купить тебе выпить?" - спрашивает Блейз, и Драко кивает.

"Можно".

Бросив последний взгляд в небо, Драко следует за Блейзом в теплоту паба.

Дверь захлопывается за ними с тихим стуком.


End file.
